The frail heart of a heartless
by hiri
Summary: Finally realizing there would be no answer to the simple question, she gave up. There would be no logical and reasonable solution to the dreaded fact that her days were numbered and life was unfair. AU, SasuHina.


_A/N - This is my first fanfic. Be gentle (or brutal). This first little prologue hopefully dosn't give much away. I want it all difused and indistinct so you'll want more.  
Maybe I have my hopes up? I have the whole story in my head but you know, it just wont stick to paper yet. Anyway if you like, comment! And I'll force this crazy story out. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the rags on my back. _

_Pairing: (Do I have to tell you now?) ok... It's a shy hyuuga and a stuck up prodigy. That totally gives away too much. Now my difused plan is sinking. Arrgh._

_Warnings: I might cuss... and prepare for morbid, angsty thoughts. (Like I haven't had enough of them.) And any OOC, take it with a pinch of salt (or sugar). Life aint perfect.  
_

_Whatever, enjoy._

_

* * *

  
_

**The frail heart of the heartless.**  
Prologue.

The support was well needed. If she didn't have it, she would collapse into a heap on this cold, squeaky clean floor.  
She hid her face from any prying eyes, by letting her dark silky hair fall like a curtain, as she faced the wall. Her breathing was ragged and breathy, like she had been running.  
But sadly that wasn't the case. The reason she was out of sorts was entirely different. This was something much worse than being out of shape.

And right about now reality had crashed down on her like a ton of bricks. That's why she was leaning on this crisp white wall. It smelled faintly of cleaning agent.  
The smell made her sick to her stomach. But she couldn't really tell because the world was already spinning. Spinning fast as she felt her world crashing down around her.

"Why me?" was the only coherent thought in her mind. She chanted it like a mantra over and over.  
Finally realizing there would be no answer to the simple question, she gave up.  
There would be no logical and reasonable solution to the dreaded fact that her days were numbered and life was unfair.

Tears started to silently fall and she rested her forehead on the wall, as well as her hands. Her breathing slowed down as she pulled her scattering pieces together.  
Now was neither the time nor the place to lose her composure. She had a name to uphold with a pride to match it. What was she doing leaning against a wall?  
She wasn't weak or helpless.

Just heartless, in a year or less. And no heart means no heartbeat. No blood pulsing through her veins making her heart race.  
No air needed to sustain her blood and organs. No need for senses she would miss. Sight, hearing, taste, smell and touch, all things dead men could not posses.  
Basically in less than a year she would be dead.

That's what the doctor said and they where suppose to know their stuff. So she trusted them and took the news calmly while in the presence of others.  
The doctor made a big fuss and couldn't believe her young vibrant heart was indeed a frail thing and so on. He wouldn't shut up about it.  
It was almost like he got the news instead of her. The man had been the family doctor for ages. He was a bit overbearing but good at heart. At least he had a healthy one.  
Maybe she should have taken his advice all these years. You see, he is a health addict and exercise is his addiction.  
She has seen him several times while going to school, out running like a madman in his green tights. It cracks her up each time, him running around, without a worry in the world, in those too-tight tights of his. Thankfully he would never notice her as the limo drove past him. To have to speak to him in that getup, she's not sure how she would survive it.  
But dying from laughing would beat this, this state she's in. She'd take it wholeheartedly, while she still could.

Her glasses had fogged up while standing there and she couldn't see squat. The corridor was still deserted and no footsteps could be heard.  
While her sights were clouded her mind slowly cleared. And she saw the end, her end and all its consequences.  
She set her mind up and made a decision, a quick fix for this torn up situation. Making a decision that would break her heart in the process of achieving her goal.  
The good part is, her heart is already broken and how can you break something that's already broken?

With her mind set she pushes herself of the wall and stagger to a halt. A determined look plastered over her sweet features is making her look dead serious.  
She straightens herself and takes a few deep shaky breaths. Once her heart finally calms down and beats in its regular pace, the illusion of wellbeing engulfs her.  
She felt fine, like any other day. Believing it momentarily she smiles a grim smile.

After a moment of hesitation, thinking her legs would give into her emotions again, she sets off. She needs to find that madman before he rats her out.  
Keeping her condition hidden is vital now. If this is going to work out smoothly no one, not one soul, can know her darkest secret.  
Her number is up and there is only so many beats a heart can beat.

* * *

_Dun dun dun DUN!_

_Did you like it? Then go and review! Give me comments on the good, the bad and the ugly!  
_

_Ohh did I say this is AU btw? No ninjas in here. Just raw mushy heartbreaking revelations. (Run for cover!)_

_And can you guess the doctor? ( I know I can...'snickers')_

_Later.. Ill be BACK! (muahahahaaa)  
_


End file.
